


[Podfic] Phil and Nick in Ten Pieces

by CrunchySalad, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten moments in Nick Fury's life, from Nick's time as a Navy SEAL in Vietnam to Phil's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Phil and Nick in Ten Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil and Nick in Ten Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501829) by [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad). 



Length: 00:25:04

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Phil%20and%20Nick%20in%20Ten%20Pieces.mp3) (23 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Phil%20and%20Nick%20in%20Ten%20Pieces.m4b) (12 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
